The invention is based on a correction spring capsule for injection devices. A spring capsule of this kind is already known (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,234,927 and 4,281,630), which acts as a torque-control capsule; it is threaded into a holder integral with the governor housing and it acts counter to the force of a governor spring upon a lever arm of a governor lever actuated at the end of its other lever arm by a centrifugal governor member. The onset of torque control is determined by means of the initial stress of the correction spring acting as a torque-control spring, and the dimension by which the stop bolt protrudes determines an always identical, maximum possible torque-control stroke. The adjusting screw serving to adjust the initial stress of the correction spring is screwed for part of its total length into the internal thread of the housing and is secured in its installed position by means of a counter nut tensed against the rear end face of the housing that is remote from the stop bolt. This form of embodiment of the torque-control capsule, with the counter nut resting on the housing and the adjusting screw that because of the opportunity for adjustment and fixation protrudes beyond this nut, has a structural length that is necessarily quite long, precluding the use of such a spring capsule in restricted spaces. A further disadvantage of effecting the positional securing of the adjusting screw by means of the counter nut is that if the adjusting screw, which carries the abutment for the correction spring, is precisely adjusted, this accurate adjustment is negated entirely when the counter nut is tightened; in other words, the initial stress of the correction spring that has been established when the counter nut is loose is reduced in accordance with the tightening torque of the counter nut and the strength of the thread as a result of the axial tension on the adjusting screw exerted during the tightening of the counter nut. The adjustment process must therefore be repeated several times, thereby increasing the expense of adjustment.